Ballistic
by NormalAddict
Summary: Just because Touzokuou had dirty fantasies, didn't mean Ryou couldn't fulfil them. Gemshipping, Ryou topping Thief King Bakura, sexual themes.


Written for a friend's birthday. Happy birthday Alicia!

**Warning**: General sex, anal, Ryou topping Thief King Bakura.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Gemshipping. Ryou x Thief King.

* * *

><p><strong>Ballistic.<strong>

****

There was something there. It might have been present a long time, that strange desire to have him overtake him, have that cock of his rock hard under gentle touches and dirty words that'd make him blush in this way he did. Perhaps it'd been a mere desire for him to finally see the look on his face as he came inside of him, all stuttering apologies and wondering, always wondering if things were going right. At times he felt like pushing the other boy into submission, slowly coaxing his mouth open with his lips and whispering the dirty fantasies he'd had in mind against a willing mouth and quivering lips. At these times it was a little difficult to control, before he would excuse himself to go to the bathroom. It was at these times, that he cursed himself.

But now, now that he was in-between these bedroom walls and having the candles spread the warmth over his half-naked body, he felt that it was time. That it was a time he'd been waiting for since long ago, since before he'd even met Ryou. There would, ultimately, be no one more perfect for the job. The heat crisped, the heater having been turned by no one other that Touzokuou himself because he had no mind, or body, for the cold. It was only natural of him to complain about it with long lectures, that the old times used to be best, only for Ryou to giggle and pull him flush against him. These were also times in which he was happy.

"Ryou.." the voice that spoke was low, rather raw. It was a quiet murmur in between the silence that occurred, a seductive piece of what was yet to come and what he would initiate.

Their clothes had been shed a long time ago, lying in a messed arrangement over the floor as the thief king had taught Ryou that he shouldn't care about such things. It had certainly been a while since the first touch, the first stroke of his hand under the boy's chin, gripping it gently and tasting him thoroughly. Slow, gentle, ever carefully moving… Before he had figured out that that wasn't always what Ryou wanted. And it was good to hear him voice his wants and dirtiest fantasies. Just because it was absolute that the other shared an equal amount, if not more, of them.

"Yes?" It was hard to find him innocent, even if his voice betrayed that slight anticipating waver. It was hard to find him innocent after what they, he, him, had done. Long nights in the desert, wrapped around and in each other oh so carefully when the sands'd brushed over their naked skin. Watching the moon in a pool of water as the quiet splashes of their teasing had died down. No. Ryou wasn't innocent, and Touzokuou had rather started to dislike that term.

A hand brushed the white strands out of his face. "Take me."

A nervous giggle. "What?"

"Take," a hand snaked around his waist and pulled him straight on top of him, "Me."

"T-Tou.." his voice was still as hesitant, "I – well.."

"So you haven't done it," there was a snort heard, "Who cares? You haven't done other things before.."

"Stop it.."

"Like that time we fucked on a camel and fell straight off when the animal went ballistic –"

"Shut it…"

"Or that time when I was positive you had a foot-fetish and you hit me before showing me  
>just what kind of other fetishes you had.. – "<p>

"Tou I'm serious –"

"Or the time when – " A hand smothered his mouth as Ryou's cheeks flushed pink in the dimmed room. "I get it, we've done lots of things."

Touzokuou only light bit at Ryou's hand, teasingly dragging his tongue over that palm so that Ryou was forced to retreat it and reveal a hidden smile. "Come on. What's the issue?"

"I'll… I – " It seemed to be an issue for Ryou and Tou had known that. He'd been perfectly aware of just how nerve-wracking such an experience was for him. It wasn't about who was bigger, meeker, taller, louder – because he was damned sure that Ryou could be as loud, big, and aggressive as he wanted to. But he was scared of showing it. There was this childish fear that Touzokuou might not like him anymore, were he to show whatever he had kept hidden under his pretense of being well-behaved.

Well.

That, and he'd never fucked him before.

"Ryou.." The thief's voice came out soft, rubbing over his hand with a gentle touch. "Ryou we don't need to do the preparation bullshit. You don't need to rub over my chest and whisper words into my ear and lube me up before fucking me."

Ryou stiffened, Touzokuou continued.

"The only requirement I have is that you're going to," he leaned up on his elbows and dismissed Ryou's discomfort by planting a forceful kiss against his lips. "Fuck me."

And with that Ryou could clearly feel his excitement pressing into the small of his back as he sat on top of him. Hands pressed down on a tanned chest and felt the heartbeat in such an aberrant way. There were words swimming through his mind, accompanied by images and screaming and things that didn't make sense anymore. Deep down he had always known it, wanted it, craved it for the inexplicable reason that he needed to. Touzokuou seemed to know the hazy look that swam in Ryou's eyes, before he took his hands, and guided them over to a bottle of lube.

Ryou snorted. "No lube you said?"

"Not if it's on your dick."

And with that the scented oil that Ryou had grown accustomed to use was now carefully rubbed onto his erection, heating up the skin and sending pleasant trickles down his spine. He couldn't deny that he liked it, the sheer foreboding of what was about to happen. It was clearly his realm now. Fingers coiled around his member, rubbing up and down and making Ryou cry out way earlier than necessary – but it was the way his partner preferred to work. He wasn't the type to save the screaming for the end. He got off on every touch and mewl, every sigh and moan, every little expression that crossed the other's face.

And seeing his face so dormant with lust at the mere thought of taking him, was probably the most beautiful of all.

"Y- Yesss.." Ryou's voice became a mere hiss as Touzokuou's teasing hands prompted him into twitching under him. "Gods l-let go.."

"Ryou…" He couldn't say it enough. "Fuck. Me."

There was an animalistic noise that got out of Ryou's throat as he slapped the hands off of him and settled back down between the tanned legs. There was a challenge in his face, one that the former thief simply returned with a smirk. He was ready to dismiss all the accusations, deny all the fact that Ryou might propose into not doing this but he shuddered as he felt his dick suddenly burying deep within him as Ryou'd thrusted forward.

With no further thinking Ryou'd shook away the moment of hesitation, he gave into the excitement and sheer dominance that he had craved since a long time. Skin slapped against skin as Tou's growls become more evident, bouncing off the walls and coaching Ryou to do it harder, faster, and quicker. "Hnnooh~!" there was a rough laugh, choked quickly by yet another thrust that buried deep inside of him. "Fuck it Ryou.." his body was panting, pulse quickening at the sight of Ryou pushing into him, his expression torn between amused and lustful.

Eventually Ryou became aware of how different he was behaving. It had never occurred to him that he, could take the other. It was embarrassing enough to make him flush and drop his thrusts altogether, looking close to horrified. "H-Hey.." The other panted, grabbing his wrist weakly and looking confused, "Why'd you stop?"

"I – "

"No FUCK your apologies!" Touzokuou snarled and bucked his hips back against him on his own, filling himself up and drawing back again. "Fuck whatever that spirit taught you, fuck you, fuck YOU! Fuck me you fucking man, take me and do it, there's no shame in liking it!"

And Ryou thrusted in again, his face pulled into a snarl at only the mention of the spirit as his hips collided with Tou's so hard that only the slapping of skin on skin could be heard. Soon his body had grown damp with sweat and the thief's cries were the only things that he could hear, and his body writhing under him, the only thing that he was able to see. The rest of the room had turned into one hazy blur and the people outside, laughing and calling, didn't matter anymore.

"More.." The gruff voice demanded before his head lolled back at Ryou's complete abiding of that request. Breath now ragged, he spread his legs even further to allow the other more room, muscles trembling and not even holding back one single scream.

This was them. This is how it should always be.

Ryou let out a breath, before growling low in his throat and moaning shamelessly, his white hair getting stick to his sweaty back. A tan hand now laid in between them as the other had started to twist and pull at his erection, wanting release that Ryou surely was going to give him, and Ryou couldn't help a faint grin. He bent forward and reached for the tanned man's lips, biting down and pulling back as the thrusts now became sloppy, and uncontrolled.

He didn't apologize when he came.

Nor did Tou when his essence hit him as he moaned loudly.

.

* * *

><p>Well I do believe there haven't been many fics with Ryou topping so here we go. I hope I did an adequate job and <em>yet again<em>this is the first time I've written the pairing. Or Ryou topping as a matter of fact.

I'd love it if you left a review but I hope you read and enjoyed it.


End file.
